goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Logo Movie
The Logo Movie is a upcoming 2019 film by SF08 Films, Paramount Pictures, Viacom Pictures and BBC Films. The film starts logos, even some non-logo characters, like GoAnimate characters. The film sets to be released in April 5, 2019. GoAnimate characters and SuitcaseLover2018 have TTS voices. Plot TBA Home Video Releases The film well be released on DVD and Blu-Ray and well be released on April 26, 2019. Characters GoAnimate Characters * Eric * PC Guy * Caillou * Doris * Boris * Rosie * Daisy * Cody * Dora * Daillou * TBA for more Logos * P-Head * Split * B * S * Anglia Television * Border Television * Central Television * Carlton Television * WNET * WTTW * WGBH * ATV * ABC Television * NET * BBC '2' * BBC * Pudsey Bear * CBS * NBC * FOX * ABC * Nickelodeon * Paramount * MTV * Comedy Central * VH1 * Channel 4 * Channel 5 * E4 * S4C * Channel Television * Grampian Television * Granada Television * Harlech Television * CITV * ITV * London Weekend Television * Meridian Television * Rediffusion * Scottish Television * Southern Television * Thames Television * Teledu Cymru * Television South * Television South West * TWW * Tyne Tees Television * Ulster Television * Yorkshire Television * Roblox * Jetty * Universal * 20th Century Fox * HBO * Anglia mascots * Warner Bros. Pictures * New Line Cinema * Village Roadshow * PBS Kids * Screen Gems * SF08 * Viacom * Windows * YouTube Non logo/GA characters * Red * Bomb * Chuck * Matilda * Bubbles * Hal * Stella * Jake-Jim-Jay * A number of pigs * Leopold Slikk * Firey * Leafy * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Mario * Luigi * Sonic the Hedgehog * The Powerpuff Girls * Emmet * Numpty * SpongeBob * Splaat * Wales * Peedy * Papa Smurf * Clumsy Smurf * Brainy Smurf * Tails * SuitcaseLover2018 * Irresponsible Dad Rating These are the ratings that the film used depending on the country's rating. * In USA, the film got a PG rating. * In the UK, the film got a PG rating. * In Australia, the film got a PG rating. * In Argentina, the film got a +7 rating. * In Austria, the film got a 7+ rating. * In Brazil, the film got a 7 rating. * In Bulgaria, the film got a B rating. * In Canada, the film got a PG rating. In Quebec, it got a 7+ rating. * In Colombia, the film got a 7 rating. * In Denmark, the film got a 6 rating. * In Estonia, the film got a MS-7 rating. * In Finland, the film got a 7 rating. * In Germany, the film got a FSK 7 rating. * In Greece, the film got a 7 rating. * In Hungary, the film got a 7 rating. * In Iceland, the film got a 7 rating. * In India, the film got a Unknown rating. * In Indonesia, the film got a 7+ rating. * In Ireland, the film got a PG rating and it got a G strangely rating on home video. * In Italy, the film got a VM7 rating. * In Jamaica, the film got a PG rating. * In Japan, the film got a PG rating. * In Malaysia, the film got a P rating. * In Mexico, the film got a A rating. * In the Netherlands, the film got a 7 rating. * In New Zealand, the film got a R7 rating. * In Norway, the film got a 7 rating. * In the Philippines, the film got a R-7 rating. * In Portugal, the film got a PG/7 rating. * In Romania, the film got a AP-7 rating. * In Russia, the film got a 7+ rating. * In Singapore, the film got a PG rating. * In South Africa, the film got a 7 rating. * In South Korea, the film got a 7 rating. * In Spain, the film got a 7 rating. * In Sweden, the film got a 6 rating. * In Taiwan, the film got a 7 rating. * In Thailand, the film got a 7 rating. * In Turkey, the film got a 7+ rating. * In the UAE, the film got a PG rating. * In Vietnam, the film got a C7 rating. Video Game There is a game called The Logo Other * The Logo Movie/Posters * The Logo Movie/Trivia * The Logo Movie/Credits Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Logos